


salt on my tongue

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Cry, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Natsu pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: natsu wakes to the taste of lucy’s tears in his mouth.





	salt on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

there's the taste of salt and lucy on his lips and on his tongue when he wakes up, a phantom image of her smile burned into the back of his eyelids and the sound of her crying voice in his ears.

it's weird, but throughout it all, it's what helps him keep a grip on his humanity.

the fight with the dragon, his transformation, and the subsequent fatigue, almost, _almost_ undo him and deplete his strength almost entirely, and if lucy were not there, he'd have fallen flat on his face.

(he thinks he'd have also probably lost his mind over what he almost became if not for her gentle words and soft smile that put him at ease like nothing else could.)

she's soft, he thinks as he falls into her arms and loses consciousness, but she's strong, so strong. she won't let him fall. the scent of her follows him into the darkness, along with the taste still on his tongue, and it erases the smell of ash and dragon and magic in his nose. 

 

~

 

'you know natsu, there's something weird about you lately,' happy tells him one evening, a week or so after they get back from the kingdom of stella.

'is that so?' natsu asks, shrugging, and takes another bite of his heavily seasoned roasted pork. the taste is still there.

 

~

 

'hey happy?'

'hmm?'

'did lucy kiss me or something?'

'what are you talking about, natsu?'

'that time when i got roughed up by that dragon in stella, did lucy kiss me or something?'

'…no? why? oooh, did you _want_ her to?'

'don't be stupid, happy! it's just...'

'what? natsu?'

'i don't know. when i woke up, my mouth tasted like lucy. it was weird.'

'hmm... well, she didn't kiss you. she was crying and calling your name, but she didn't kiss you, natsu.'

'is that so.'

'...sooo... did you want her to?'

'shut up, happy...'

 

~

 

he gets a taste again, a few months later, in similar circumstances, and it’s just as grounding.

he makes sure so get a better taste, one that’s not tainted so much by salt, after the danger has passed. her red face and wide eyes are hilarious and make him do it again.

(her lips are softer, warmer than he’d thought they’d be.)

_(…not that he’s ever really thought about it, of course. no matter what happy says.)_


End file.
